dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TexasSweetie/Battle Dragon Thoughts
I have tried for some time to figure out a way to determine the best “Fightin’ Dragons” and have seen a number of posts here and on other sources of the same type. Well, I got lost in my head and spreadsheets the past few days and I have come up with a list of Dragons that I believe is a pretty nice starting place. First of all - a little fine print: This is in NO WAY a scientific or verifiable list. It should not be considered to be from an expert (as I am not one & this is all from my own head). It is not from gamecode and it is not an exhaustive list by any means. Also: Pure Champion types & DIPPS have already been pretty well talked about. Most people (including some verifying through game code) have defined them as very nice fighters. I agree (from experience) and advise doing your best to get a few of them & level them up as quickly as possible. I have therefore taken them out of all of the following equations. Okay, what I did is this: I went through the past four arena battle lists to create a list of opponent dragons that S8 has used in the later stages of tournaments. I ended up with 27 dragons & then ran each of these through the battle calculator as a level 20 opponent. From these calculator results, I compiled a huge list of dragons that are commonly our top rated fighting dragons. I then culled through this list to get rid of Champion types & DIPPS. I then culled out any dragon that was only listed once (there were so many of them). So now I had a list of dragons that had been the best choice at least twice & removed all their duplicates. At this point I made a little bit of a mistake, in hindsight (as I had no plans to write this blog post). Anyhow, I then culled out all dragons that I do not personally have at least one at any level. Yes, there are dragons that I do not have and this is the main reason that this list cannot be considered exhaustive by any means. However I do have a lot (currently 306 unique dragons, even after trading away more than 90 common and rare dragons that I cleared out). I then culled out all of the common & rare dragons. I also deleted most of the Food Group G & H dragons at this point - because they are so expensive to feed & I was trying to reduce my list. I did leave 3 of these guys - because they had come up so many times earlier; they were among the top repetitive names, so I felt like I should add them to the list... just be aware of their food costs. Food Group "I" is a new group added by TL after all the others. When advancing a dragon to L15, "I" is actually cheaper than D & up. So, if any of that makes sense, then here are my top 20 "Fightin' Dragons" after Champs & DIPPS: *Food Costs I: Aladdin, Lord of Light, & Surprise. *Food Costs D: Aether, Beast, & Mistmoth. *Food Costs E: Beaded, Divine, Festive Light, Fool, Knightmare, Night Imp, Phase, Pot of Gold,' & Sweet Tooth.' *Food Costs F: Black Cat, Crystal, Cursed Idol, Duchess, & Hidden Gem. And the final 3... on the more expensive side to feed: *Food Costs G: Lollipop & Magic Lamp. *Food Costs H: Supreme. Now for something that I noticed through all of this. Of the dragons that I ended up with, 16 of the 23 contain the color purple. I thought to myself, “Hmmm, interesting” and took it no further. Maybe someone that understands the gamecode better than I (which is none, by the way) can sniff into this. My plans: Beaded (SuperRare/Breedable, "E"), Fool & Lord of Light (both Unbreedable, "I") as well as my DIPPS & Champs ... are currently at the top of my list I hope to raise to level 15. I have three reasons: Fighting, Breeding & I like them. Good Luck everyone, hope this helps out in some way or another. Category:Blog posts